


Charming

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a few habits that Cas finds endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

The biggest difficulty was that she’d take it as an act of war if he ever mentioned it.

Although, Castiel supposed he wouldn’t be particularly receptive if she ever told him she found anything he did cute or comforting.

He’d assume she was being sarcastic.

Or that she expected one of them to die shortly.

Therefore, he didn’t say a word as Meg covered her recently purchased French toast with enough syrup and butter to kill an elephant, nor did he say anything when she later poured enough sugar to jumpstart said elephant’s heart into her coffee cup.

It was somewhat comforting to know that no matter what restaurant they were in, no matter what time of day it was, she was going to order pancakes or French toast. Never eggs, never bacon. Just whatever passed for the closest thing to cake she could get in a breakfast menu. 

Oh, and French fries. With enough ketchup and mayonnaise to make the elephant from earlier roll his eyes.

She often had to ask for mayonnaise and Dean had once gagged to watch her mixing it together. Castiel wasn’t sure if it was just that he didn’t have any opinion of either condiment or if he was just used to it now, but it never bothered him.

If she didn’t mix the two together, he assumed she feeling out of sorts.

Meg twirled a strand of hair around her finger -- which she typically did when bored or thinking. She’d commented once -- in another situation -- that long hair wasn’t something she was used to having to play with.

Castiel had responded that neither was he and she’d let out what was probably one of the only genuine laughs he’d ever received from her.

She stopped twirling her hair and scowled at him.

“What?”

Castiel shrugged and set his own coffee cup on the table. He wasn’t sure if that “what?” was a “stop looking at me” or a “Is there something wrong?” question, so he didn’t say anything for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow at him when he didn’t answer.

Something else he was used to now. She often talked without saying anything. Which was something neither Sam nor Dean would believe if he told them.

After a moment, Castiel reached out and tugged her hand out of her hair, pushing it back out of her face.

The eyebrow climbed a little higher.

She hesitated a moment and then pushed her plate of fries towards him.

“Eat these,” she said after a moment. “I can’t finish them.” 

Meg waited a moment, then she grinned that grin that was somewhere between genuine and malicious. 

“You know you always do that finger twitch thing when I mess with my hair.”

Castiel realized he was probably mirroring her eyebrow raising ability. 

The grin became more genuine. 

“I have a hairbrush,” she said. “If you want to help me with it.”

Castiel tipped his head to the side to consider her. For a moment he thought she was kidding, but there was nothing in her demeanor to say so. She had that tone she often got when she knew they were alone and no one could hear her.

He hesitated a moment longer and Meg mirrored the angle of his head.

“Well?”

Castiel returned her smile.

“Maybe in private.”


End file.
